1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for evenly filling or emptying dosing chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE 197 43 0888 A1, a dosing device is already known. It comprises a revolving dosing disk, with dosing chambers disposed as openings in groups over part of a circle. To close the lower opening in the dosing chambers, slides with openings are supported displaceably on the underside of the dosing disk that in the filling position close the dosing chambers and in the emptying position open them. The slides are pressed into the emptying position by a sliding block piece that is retained in the filling position and by a controlled lever. The product to be metered out and dispensed is fed onto the upper side of the dosing disk, and from there by means of stuffing dies is stuffed into the dosing chambers of the dosing disk as the dosing disk revolves, the slides being in their closing position. Particularly when the quantities to be dosed are small, homogeneous filling is difficult. So-called product bridges can develop.
It is the object of the invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages or at least reduce them. This object is attained by the characteristics of the independent claim.